Locking snap-hooks are well known and are used in a myriad of service industries. Such devices are widely used by line workers who, in the course of their work, need to secure themselves upon utility poles.
Most snap-hook devices feature non-locking mechanisms. Non-locking apparatuses are notable for their innumerable design variations. Each design, however, has as its main objective providing a snap-hook that is easily snapped into place, but a snap-hook which will not prematurely or unintentionally release. Most snap-hooks work reasonably well; some hook mechanisms, however, work better than others.
Over the years, it has been alleged that single-acting release mechanisms can be unintentionally disengaged, e.g., when a worker leans against a pole or another work surface; induces a twist in the pole strap while working; etc.
One of the major problems of snap-hook design is the protrusion of the release handles or actuating buttons. When a release actuator projects above the outer (peripheral) surface of the snap-hook body, the actuator is subject to damage or activation by contact with working surfaces. A damaged release actuator can impair the safety of a worker in two ways: (a) it can prevent or impede the opening of the snap-hook, thus preventing a worker from quickly untethering himself from the pole or line to which he is secured; and (b) it can cause the premature or unintentional release of the snap-hook, thus providing little or no securement for the worker in his elevated work position.
Another problem common to snap-hook safety mechanisms is that an outwardly opening hook member, actuator and/or latch frequently tends to become snagged or damaged.
The present invention provides a locking snap-hook design that is user-friendly, features an internal locking mechanism that is operative via the simultaneous depression of two grip members, each of which has a gripping surface that is either recessed or substantially flush with the body of the snap-hook. The internal locking mechanism eliminates the need for protruding ears, which can damage the user 's safety equipment and apparel. The protruding ears themselves can be bent, when misused, making them non-functional which problem, again is avoided by the present invention.